1. Technical Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to communication systems; and, more particularly, it relates to wireless communications effectuated using multiple antennae.
2. Description of Related Art
Data communication systems have been under continual development for many years. Communication systems may include any of a variety of types of communication links therein. With respect to certain wireless communication links, they may be implemented such that at least one of a transmitter and a receiver wireless communication device (or transceiver wireless communication device) includes more than one antenna for transmitting and receiving signals. In such instances, an appropriately designed spacing between the respective antennae can help ensure a more optimal performance. However, there may be some situations in which this exact spacing between respective antennae may not be achieved. For example, there may be instances in which the optimal spacing between respective antennae may be larger than the practical spacing that may be made in a given installation. When deviation from the optimal spacing between antennae becomes significant (e.g., greater than 25%), the throughput which may be supported by the communication system may suffer and degrade significantly. Within such communication systems, including those having at least one wireless, line of sight (LOS) communication channel, the present art does not provide an acceptable solution to maintain, ensure, or increase the amount of data throughput therein.